


Evolution

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen, Pirate King - Freeform, Pirates, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Prompt: The Governor





	Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Governor

"You're the Governor's daughter," they always say, and this time, suddenly, suddenly it hits her. She is a chess piece. She is a strategy. She had best put her best diplomatic thoughts together, and quickly--oh, all while running and hiding for her life.

A woman who had not spent her days reading and dreaming of pirates, pulled back through memories aboard boats and through sea storms, might not have been able to do what she did then, readying herself to face them.

They do not know they are speaking to a Pirate King, and at this moment neither does she.


End file.
